1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way rotational transfer mechanism having a rotary input shaft and a rotary output shaft which are concentrically arranged, wherein rotation of the rotary input shaft is transferred to the rotary output shaft when the rotary input shaft is rotated by, e.g., motor, but rotation of the rotary output shaft is not transferred to the rotary input shaft when the rotary output shaft is rotated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional mechanisms having a rotary input shaft and a rotary output shaft, wherein rotation of the rotary input shaft is transferred to the rotary output shaft when the rotary input shaft is rotated by motor, a one-way rotational transfer mechanism which prevents the motor from being rotated by rotation of the rotary output shaft (i.e., prevents the rotary input shaft from being rotated by rotation of the rotary output shaft) when the rotary output shaft is rotated has been desired.
Note that the term “one-way rotational transfer” used in the present specification and claims means to allow rotation of the rotary input shaft to be transferred to the rotary output shaft while preventing rotation of the rotary output shaft from being transferred to the rotary input shaft.